Yves Larock
Welcome to the world of Yves Larock. Writer and producer of Rise Up, Zookey, Girl, Don’t Turn Back, Until Tomorrow and countless more, this self-confessed studio junky is just as much in demand for his devastating DJ skills as he is for his music. A regular at the biggest clubs around the world including those in the States, Canada, South America, Europe, Asia and Australia, Yves has become a prolific force in Electronic Dance Music. His early sounds were influenced by a wide spectrum of music: house, hip-hop, reggae and electro all filtered through into his productions. In 2005 he joined an impressive collective of French DJs and producers who were beginning to formulate the ‘Africanism’ collective. Martin Solveig, Tim Deluxe, Bob Sinclar, DJ Gregory and more began collaborating with a host of African-based artists, their individual styles colliding to create an exciting new sound for the dance scene. The movement set fire to the house scene and introduced the name of Yes Larock to fans that clamoured for more. That ‘more’ came in the form of an improbably named track called ‘Zookey’. As it started to circulate throughout DJs’ record boxes the track gained massive momentum. Within weeks it was signed to both the Africanism and Defected imprints, not only selling over 150,000 copies in France alone, but going further to scoop the title of ‘most frequently played club track’ of the year, cementing the fact that Yves Larock was a force to be reckoned with. In 2007, Yves was back, this time smashing all expectations. Collaborating with vocalist Jaba, his track ‘Rise Up’ was the kind of smash hit most other DJs can only dream of. Signed to Universal, Ministry of Sound and 27 other labels worldwide it devastated the charts, securing the number 1 slot across 20 countries and proving itself to be an effective weapon on just about any club dance floor. With wholehearted support from big hitting taste-makers such as Radio 1’s Pete Tong and London’s premier dance music station Kiss FM, it quickly became – and still is – a firm favourite amongst club-goers and music-enthusiasts alike. Since then, Yves has become unstoppable. Through his own label Millia Records he continues to produce tracks at an obsessive pace. ‘Girl’, ‘Until Tomorrow’, ‘Don’t Turn Back’, ‘Manego’, ‘Without Love’ and more have all proved without question his standing as one of the most prolific producers in the world. If that wasn’t enough, he also finds time to produce the weekly Millia Rock Radio Show. Showcasing some of the hottest tracks currently blowing up his decks as well as world premiers of his own productions, the show airs on some of Europe’s hottest radio stations, from Radio FG exclusively across France, Top FM in Serbia, Pulse Radio in Australia, Germany, Argentina and the UK, RTL in Italy, Radio 1 in Greece, Mixcloud globally and dominating the Portuguese airwaves on an unprecedented five stations nationwide including Nove3cinco, Universidade FM, Kiss FM, Urbana FM and 94 FM. With global tour dates at the world’s premier venues and festivals, Yves continues to deliver unforgettable nights of truly magical music to his audiences. Whether he’s flying solo or throwing live spectacles with vocalist Jaba into the mix, his performances never cease to impress. With 2011 already showing signs of being one of Yves’s busiest to date, the man’s impossible hunger to bring more music to an ever expanding audience will only cement him as still one of the most exciting and hard working artists in the industry. The journey is still fresh and exciting for Yves Larock and of course for his fans. The rush, the buzz and the inspiration remain as strong as ever – as does the anticipation from the dance music collective for the next phase in the story of Yves Larock. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:DJs Category:Producers